Marcas de um feitiço
by Beatrice R
Summary: No mundo dos bruxos existe uma bruxa na qual é uma comensal da morte. Isabella Evans Swan irmã mais velha de Lílian Potter. Depois de tantos anos afastada e sem ter ouvido falar dela, novamente ressurge castelo de Hogwarts justamente na época que seu sobrinho entra como novo estudante. Ela tinha uma vida sem um curso, mas com um jovem vampiro entrando no seu caminho tudo pode muda
1. Capítulo 1

_A noite tomava o ambiente sombrio. A sombra das árvores formavam figuras no chão. Corri e corri o mais rápido que eu pude, não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a ela. Ele prometeu que não iria machuca-la. Ele prometeu. Então porque essa sensação ruim?_

 _A quem eu quero enganar? O Lorde das Trevas não se importa com ninguém, quais garantias eu tenho?_

 _Porque eu deixei isso acontecer?_

 _Talvez não fosse tarde..._

 _Ao virar a rua da sua casa. Parei suspirando pelo cansaço da corrida, mas não é isso que me fez ficar imóvel no lugar e sim a porta da casa arremessada para longe._

 _Não, não pode ser._

 _Voltei a correr como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ao entrar na casa me deparei com uma cena que fez meu coração perder uma batida, não por ser Tiago Potter estar morto no chão, não era como se eu estivesse preocupada com ele. O que me preocupava era não encontrar Lílian segura._

 _Olhei em volta prestando atenção no pequeno espaço que serviu de campo de batalha. Os móveis todos destroçados._

 _Minha atenção foi imediatamente para as escadas. O choro de uma criança soou alto no andar de cima. Esse choro só podia ser de Harry._

 _Se Harry ainda estava vivo então quer dizer que não é tarde._

 _Saquei minha varinha e com paços cuidadosos subi a escada observando atentamente qualquer movimento suspeito para agir no momento certo, mas nada. Um silêncio total se não fosse pelo choro do bebê._

 _Alcancei o topo da escada e senti meu coração disparar. Minhas mãos suavam de nervoso. Uma luz branca vinha da porta direita mais a frente. Eu senti medo pelo silêncio e pelo que eu podia encontrar ali, no entanto não hesitaria em lutar com o Lorde das Trevas para salvar minha irmã._

 _Parei ao lado de fora da e suspirei adquirindo forças para entrar no quarto. Virei com tudo e apontei minha varinha, mas então o que vi a seguir foi a pior sensação que já tive na vida._

 _Caída ao lado do berço. Lílian se encontrava sem vida._

 _Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu cai sem aguentar a força do meu corpo._

 _Meus olhos se encheram de lágrima, não me importei de chorar depois de tantos anos. Pela primeira vez me sentia incapaz de qualquer ação._

 _Rastejei até o corpo dela e a peguei nos meus braços. Seu corpo estava mole._

 _\- Lílian. – Chamei-a tirando os cabelos dos seus olhos na falsa crença de que os mesmos abriria e me diria que está tudo bem._

 _Só que nada disso não aconteceu. Ela não abriu os olhos._

 _Então as lágrimas vieram._

 _Gritei sufocada pela dor._

 _\- Minha querida irmã. O que foi que eu fiz? – Eu disse entre soluços._

 _Apertei-a contra meu corpo como fazia quando éramos criança. Sempre nos dias de chuvas quando começavam as trovoadas. Lílian corria para meu quarto e se agarrava a mim com medo do som estrondoso._

 _Aquele pequeno choro no cômodo chamou novamente minha atenção. Ergui a cabeça e me deparei com o pequeno bebê com os olhos igualmente idênticos da minha irmã._

 _Funguei olhando a cicatriz na testa dele e arregalei os olhos ao me dar conta do que era._

 _Abaixei a cabeça voltando a encarar minha irmã._

 _\- Você conseguiu? – Perguntei perplexa._

 _E então me assustando. Lílian abre os olhos e segura minha mão apertando-a dolorosamente._

 _Sua cara estava estampada pela raiva e ódio que sentia._

 _\- Foi você Bella. – Ela disse me fitando intensamente. – Você fez isso._

Abri os olhos e me sentei na cama suando frio. O meu coração disparado parecia preencher todo o quarto.

Olhei em volta e meus olhos pararam no relógio que marcava pontualmente 3 horas da manhã.

\- Foi só mais um pesadelo. – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

Olhei com amargura a poção _sem sonho_ intacta no hack ao lado da cama. Eu peguei no sono antes de toma-la. Sempre os pesadelos vinham quando eu não tomava a poção.

Espremi os lábios em desgosto.

Eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir agora. Como em todas as outras vezes.

Decidi por fim tomar um copo de whisky torcendo para pelo menos esquecer o passado que me assombrava. Calcei os chinelos ao lado da cama e vesti meu robe antes de descer.

A casa era enorme e a sala estava um breu. Caminhei sem tropeçar até onde continha à bebida. Era fácil decorar o caminho depois de vir sempre aqui.

Agachei para assoprar a vela ao lado e esse simples gesto a fez pegar fogo. Assim pude me servi de um pequeno gole. Sem gelo. Era só o que eu precisava.

O gole que dei foi o suficiente para acabar com a bebida do meu copo. Me servi mais uma vez. Eu precisava de outra dose. A minha mente pedia por isso. O copo alcançou meus lábios quando a batida na porta soa por todo o espaço.

Meus olhos se estreitaram.

Quem poderia ser a essa hora da noite? Olhei em direção a porta. Se eu deveria atender ou não, pouco me importava. Seja lá quem fosse eu o despacharia imediatamente. Quem teria coragem de me incomodar nessa hora da noite?

Levei o copo comigo e caminhei a passos silenciosos. Eu não era estupida para alguém aparecer aqui agora sem estar preparada. Provavelmente coisa boa não era.

Com um simples estalar de dedos a varinha apareceu na minha mão. Ao chegar à porta segurei na maçaneta com o copo, e por breve segundo hesitei. Se fosse alguém que viesse para me matar com certeza não estaria tocando a campainha de casa. Balancei a cabeça e abri a porta.

E o arrependimento veio assim que avistei a figura reconhecível do homem de costas para mim.

Seus trajes e o cabelo branco sempre foram os mesmos visuais e constatei assim que virou para mim que a enorme barba também era a mesma que eu me lembrava.

\- Pelo visto não mudou nada nos últimos anos. – Ironizei.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo para você, Bella. – Ele disse com toda aquela calma que eu odiava.

Meu maxilar travou, apenas sua presença que me irritava.

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Gargalhei alto e finalmente levei o outro gole de whisky garganta adentro. Pus o copo na mesinha de vidro ao lado da porta assim que terminei e voltei a encarar o velho na minha frente. O seu olhar, foi isso que me fez sentir raiva. Seu olhar de pena se direcionava a mim.

\- E o que faz pensar que eu vou ajudar?

Ele ficou ali me observando um tempo sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Quando decidi manda-lo embora. Ele abriu a boca para dizer.

\- Harry acabou de fazer 11 anos.

Arregalei os olhos antes de voltar a encarar com fúria o velho.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. Ele não pode voltar, você sabe bem. – Me exaltei diante da possibilidade. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse evitar Bella. Você também sabe muito bem que ao atingir essa idade ele terá que frequentar a escola de magia.

\- E por que eu? Não pode ser outro.

\- Não e você também sabe muito bem disso. – Seus olhos caíram direto para meu pulso onde estava exposta a tatuagem da cobra em baixo do crânio.

Aquela tatuagem era minha condenação.

Eu não queria me envolver. Eu não podia, mas era o Harry. O pesadelo que tive hoje veio na minha mente e aquele bebê com os olhos iguais da minha irmã me fez ver o que era necessário. Foi a última vez que eu o vi. Esse pensamento me fez tomar a decisão. Afinal, ele era meu sobrinho.

Encarei-o sem vacilar.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar, Dumbledore. – Dito isso dei espaço para que ele entrasse.

Ele sorriu para mim e olhou em volta a rua deserta.

\- É o que eu mais quero. – Dizendo isso. Dumbledore entrou na mansão.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim preparada que a partir daquele momento minha vida mudaria.


	2. Capítulo 3

Meus olhos encararam o enorme portão da escola de magia. A tão renomada Hogwarts, só não esperava que fosse dessa forma.

Os alunos foram aglomerando a passagem pela entrada. Todos entusiasmados e eufóricos pelos inícios da aula tirando dois garotos que pareciam estar discutindo mais a frente, mas não dei atenção a isso não conseguia ver seus rostos mesmos. Eu não conseguia ver a graça em nada, pior o que me incomodava era voltar para cá como uma...

\- Bem vindos novos alunos a escola de magia. – Eu estava mais ao fundo, mas a voz da professora Minerva McGonagall chamou minha atenção.

Seu rosto estava mais enrugado e velho.

Fechei a cara. Eu não acredito que tinha me submetido a isso por aquele menino que por sinal ainda nem o encontrei.

\- Sou a professora Minerva McGonagall e Vou leva-los direto ao salão principal e lá cada um de vocês saberão em qual casa que farão parte. – Explicou a todos, mas para mim nada daquilo era importante, pois era a segunda vez que estava fazendo isso.

Todos nós fomos guiados ao salão principal. Pelo caminho vi um menino que me parecia extremamente familiar. Tentei observar melhor dando um paço a sua direção, mas uma cabeleira loura entrou na frente. Bufei, ao reparar que era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o mimado Draco Malfoy.

Ele ria e zombava com seus amigos sem ter noção do quanto eu estava muito perto de arrancar aquele cabelo fio por fio. Adoraria provocar Lucio e como o irritaria mais ainda quando soubesse que era eu.

A porta se abriu para nós e todos os alunos do salão se viraram em nossa direção. Com os olhares foram nos acompanhando, alguns curiosos e outros com sorrisos zombeteiros com cara de que estavam doidos para pregar peças aos novos alunos.

O teto do salão continuava o mesmo e a magia do céu escuro da noite estrelada se formava em cima das nossas cabeças.

Quando abaixei minha cabeça meus olhos logo se encontraram com os olhos de Dumbledore e tão rápido como se encontraram também se desconectaram. O velho aproximou-se mais a frente dando indicio que falaria. Ignorando completamente a todos a sua volta.

\- Boa noite. Caros alunos, é com grande alegria que recebo cada um de vocês presentes mais um ano aqui conosco. – Disse todo alegre. Infelizmente eu teria que suportar toda aquela palhaçada. – Quero que todos os alunos aplaudam os mais novos membros da escola.

Os aplausos vieram imediatamente seguidos por assobios. Eu sentia o olhar de muitos em mim, mas eu ignorava a todos. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de olhar para nenhum deles.

\- Agora novos integrantes de Hogwarts cada um de vocês sentarão nessa cadeira e o chapéu seletor indicará a cada um em qual casa que serão membros. Lembrando que pode ser entre Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

Ele estava todo empolgado.

\- Chamarei um por um e assim que for decidido em qual casa pertencer podem-se juntas aos demais colegas.

Aos pouco um a um dos alunos foram indo. Eu não prestava a menor atenção, meus olhos estavam grudados no professor mais ao canto. Esquecido por todos. Quirrell devolvia o mesmo olhar. Esse na verdade pouco ligava eu estava mais é interessada naquele que estava acompanhado a ele.

\- Harry Potter. – Foi esse nome que o fez desconectar nossos olhos. Ambos virando a cabeça em direção a voz do diretor do colégio. Olhei para o menino na minha frente e senti meu coração se apertar com um sentimento que eu não me lembrava ao certo o que era. Talvez Insegurança, ansiedade ou seria a felicidade?

Meus olhos seguiram os passos nervosos do menino que subia a escada com certo receio. Assim que se sentou pude finalmente observa-lo melhor. Ele era igualzinho ao pai até mesmo usava aquele óculos redondos e feios, mas então os olhos. Sim, eram os mesmos olhos da minha irmã.

Uma pontada de dor fisgou meu coração. Doía lembrar-me dela.

Percebi com certa curiosidade que sua boca se movia rapidamente sem ao menos poder ouvir qualquer som que realmente saia dela, mas era fácil de saber o que ele fazia. Era o mesmo que quase todos faziam quando colocavam o chapéu na cabeça.

\- Grifinória.

O sorriso dele disse tudo.

E assim continuou a seleção dos demais alunos. Malfoy como eu imaginava foi para Sonserina. Aos poucos um a um foi indo para suas respectivas casas e com isso os alunos se foram restando apenas eu e mais dois em pé no meio do salão.

\- Por último, nós temos três alunos de intercâmbio da escola de magia da América e da Europa. Deem as boas vinda a Isabella Evans Swan. Leopoldo Frederico Zeneli. Casmiro Rama Schmitiz. – Anunciou todos nós. – Vamos começar pelas damas. Você poderia se aproximar senhorita Swan.

Ergui a cabeça e segui em direção ao meu caminho. Antes de me sentar, olhei aos professores e ali entre eles pude ver o reconhecimento nos olhos de Miverva e Severus. Ambos me olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

Desviei meus olhos para Dumbledore que indicava a cadeira a sua frente. Uma certa duvida tomou conta de mim e se eu caísse na casa errada? Provavelmente colocaria tudo a perder.

Reunindo a pouco coragem que tinha. Sentei-me na cadeira de madeira e mal tive tempo de respirar direito que o chapéu já estava na minha cabeça.

\- Olha, que curioso. Eu já a vi antes. Você não é uma aluna, certo? – Ele perguntou curioso. Para minha sorte, só eu podia ouvi-lo falar comigo. – O que faz aqui novamente, senhorita Swan?

\- Não te interessa. – Disse ríspida.

\- Owwww, calminha ai menina. Se Dumbledore aceitou-a na escola então que seja bem vinda novamente, Swan. – Ele ficou por breve segundo sem dizer nada. – Vejo suas personalidades e olha só... Igualmente da outra vez. Muita bravura como os Griffinórios, trabalha muito e é provavelmente... Leal como os da Lufa-Lufa. Inteligente, mas muito misteriosa como os Corvinal. O que tanto esconde, hum? E por fim, tem muito orgulho, só que espera... Veja só, sua sede por poder é grande ao mesmo tempo que não é? O que isso significa? – Perguntou a si mesmo. – É uma escolha muito difícil.

\- Me coloque logo na Sonserina seu chapéu inútil e desagradável. – Usei minha cartada final.

\- Que nervosinha, não acha? Eu estava pensando em coloca-la na Grifinória como era sua antiga casa, mas as coisas mudaram porque não no Corvinal?

\- Não me teste. – Disse sibilando baixo. – Eu pensei que já foi melhor nas suas escolhas.

\- Sonserina. – Gritou alto por todo o salão. – Eu não sei o que pretende menina, mas eu te ajudarei na sua escolha. – Sua voz quase não saiu e por pouco não pude escutar.

Dei um sorriso falso.

Os aplausos da mesa de Sonserina ecoou alto, todos empolgados com minha entrada.

\- A senhorita Swan por ser mais velha entrará na turma do quarto ano... Pode-se juntar aos seus colegas.

\- Obrigada senhor Dumbledore. – Desdenhei.

Quando fui para a minha mesa consegui pegar por breve momento o sorriso de satisfação de Quirrell.

Era apenas o que me importava.

Caminhei em direção a mesa sem olhar para ninguém enquanto Dumbledore terminava de apresentava os outros dois alunos e me sentei em um lugar vago perto de um garoto gorducho e um outro alto com dentes enormes tornando sua boca maior que o normal.

\- Esses alunos de intercâmbio como todos sabem ficaram conosco até o termino de suas formações. A todos desejo um bom ano e que se inicie o banquete. – Dito suas palavras uma fartura de comida apareceu diante dos nossos olhos.

Os alunos a minha volta começaram a comer apressadamente parecia bando de famintos. Pegando dois ou três pedaços de doces com as mãos de uma vez.

Me servi de torta, biscoitos de abóbora e um pedaço de bolo de frutas. Acompanhado com um suco também de abóbora.

Olhei em volta vendo se alguém me observava, mas todos pareciam entretidos com suas comidas, então discretamente abri o recipiente por baixo da mesa e trouxe o copo para mais perto de mim. Olhei mais uma vez e sem chamar a atenção de alguém enchi meu suco com a poção que estava em minhas mãos. Guardei rapidamente o recipiente nas dobras das minhas veste e com um canudo misturava a poção com o suco como se apenas o estivesse o dissolvendo melhor.

Eu precisava tomar pelo menos três vezes ao dia a poção de rejuvenescimento para manter a aparência. Uma poção um tanto delicada para se preparar com medidas erradas você pode se tornar de um bebê até uma idade que aparento ter.

Minha sorte é que eu tinha uma grande facilidade de fazer poções e não foi nenhum problema em fazê-la e pouco me faria ter dificuldade de manter as medidas exatas dos ingredientes. Manter a aparência de 14 anos e controla-la aos poucos teria que ter um cuidado excepcional. Não podia permitir que nenhum dos alunos ou outros professores que não me conheciam desconfiassem de mim.

Infelizmente eu teria que me habituar a essa vida e precisaria pelo menos me enturmar um pouco pra parecer uma garota normal.

\- E então, o que tem de interessante aqui em Hogwarts? – Perguntei sem demonstrar nenhuma animação. Eu podia conversar, mas isso não quer dizer que devo fingir que estou feliz em estar aqui. Peguei um garfo e comecei a brincar com a torta que estava na minha frente.

\- Nada na verdade. Deve ser igual a sua escola. – Respondeu um rapaz dando de ombros.

\- Por falar nisso como era na escola da América?

\- Muito, mais muito divertido. – Comecei a contar entediada a pequena pesquisa que fiz daquele colégio.

Levei a torta até a boca e a mastiguei dando um sorriso falso.

A hora da janta passou relativamente rápida e ao terminar todos foram apresentados pelos monitores para nos mostrar onde ficaria nossos quartos.

Um a um foi acompanhando suas respectivas casas. Da minha turma a monitora se chamava PansyParkison. Como aquela garota era monitora? Ela tinha cara de buldogue e ao invés de nos apresentar o colégio ficava fofocando dos outros alunos para uma menina ao seu lado.

Apertei os lábios. Hogwarts já foi um colégio melhor.

Se bem que...

Sorri olhando novamente para a garota. Eu precisava tomar o lugar dela e não seria difícil concluir essa pequena missão. Eu teria vantagens se alguém suspeitar de mim vagando por ai pelo colégio. Para minha sorte no próximo ano já estarei no quinto ano e até lá conseguirei facilmente ocupar o cargo, e aliais, qual melhor disfarce se não um monitor que tinha privilégio tais como: auxiliar professores e alunos, poderei dar alguma advertência se algum aluno me questionar algo que me possa comprometer e melhor de tudo posso patrulhar durante a noite pelo castelo sem ser desconfiada.

As escadas se moviam levando os alunos para seus respectivos lugares. Lembro-me como fiquei tão encantada com cada espaço desse castelo quando fui aluna aqui. Todos os simples toques mágicos sempre me maravilharam por isso sempre me empenhei em ser a melhor aluna quando estudei aqui.

Aos poucos fui me afastando mais dos alunos permitindo que ninguém interrompessem minhas linhas de pensamento.

Meras lembranças que agora não me serviam de nada. É isso o que eu penso pelo menos.

Estava tentando me lembrar do caminho das passagens secretas que aqui tinha para fugir durante a noite quando de repente sinto sendo puxada para dentro de uma das salas enquanto subia agora uma escada fixa.

Meu corpo foi jogado com força contra a parede de pedra me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido e fechar os olhos instantemente quando a dor que latejou atrás da minha cabeça veio.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Isabella? – A voz de Severus saiu furiosa.

Espremi os olhos o encarando entre fenda.

\- Está querendo me matar? – Cuspi as palavras. – Saiba que assim você está perdendo sua chance.

Com um movimento de luta torci o braço dele e nos virei prendendo-o dessa vez contra a parede. Antes que ele pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido saquei apressadamente minha varinha grudando-a na sua garganta.

No primeiro pequeno movimento que ele tentou fazer pressionei mais ainda a varinha.

\- Tente qualquer movimento e eu juro que acabo com você aqui agora mesmo. – Disse séria encarando seus olhos negros e furiosos.

Bruxos eram tão estúpidos que confiavam demais em suas varinhas e não pensavam nela enquanto a perdesse durante uma luta. Eram raros os bruxos que sabiam lutar corpo a corpo e claro que eu não estaria de fora dessa estatística.

Quando vi que era necessário passei a aprender a lutar no mundo dos trouxas mesmo, pois lá tinham os verdadeiros homens bons em lutas diferente dos bruxos.

\- Responda a minha pergunta. – Exigiu. – Por que Dumbledore permitiria que você entrasse no castelo ainda mais se passando por aluna? – Ele me mediu de cima a baixo. – Se bem que não está longe de parecer uma com sua verdadeira face.

\- O que eu faço aqui é problema meu. – Olhei friamente dentro dos seus olhos. – E aliais, o que te faz pensar que é melhor que eu para estar aqui? Devo te lembrar que no fim somos os mesmos tipos de pessoas.

Me referi por nós dois sermos comensais da morte.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Você está aqui por causa do garoto, não é? – Interrogou-me.

Gargalhei alto.

\- Sim, o garoto tem uma chave importante nisso tudo. – Falei a verdade abaixando a varinha. Ele não tentaria nada comigo por hora. – Mas não é por causa dele que estou aqui. – Boa parte dessa última frase era mentira, mas para minha sorte eu sabia mentir bem.

Ele ficou me encarando procurando as respostas nos meus olhos para provoca-lo sorri abertamente.

\- Agora se me der licença estou afim de descansar. – Me afastei dele, abrindo a porta da sala e já saindo para fora. – Ah e antes que eu me esqueça. – Virei meu corpo novamente para ele. – Na próxima vez que me atacar novamente dessa maneira se arrependerá amargamente disso.

Feito isso fechei a porta atrás de mim dando um suspiro de alivio. Nada podia fugir do meu controle. Olhei para cima tentando me lembrar do lugar e assim que me recordei caminhei em direção ao dormitório da Sonserina.


	3. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

A luz do sol me acordou pela manhã. Eu tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe na noite passada. Virei o rosto para o lado fugindo do brilho. Meu suspiro saiu suave pelo menos não tive pesadelos essa noite graças novamente a poção dos sonhos. Simples, no entanto muito eficaz.

Hoje começaria o primeiro dia de aula. Será que me criticariam se eu matasse aula hoje? Dei um sorrisinho presunçoso aposto que isso deixaria Severus muito irritado.

A vantagem de entrar na escola de magia como aluna de intercambia era poder escolher duas matérias e cursa-la desde o inicio para aprimorar meus estudos profundos, mas para isso eu teria que fazer horas extras de matérias para compensar o tempo que eu ficaria nessas.

As duas matérias que escolhi foram Poções e Defesa contra as artes da trevas, justamente essas duas aulas são feitas por Severus e Quirrell. Sorri já esperando sua reação quando me ver acompanhando frequentemente suas aulas.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho rápido pra me despertar para o longo e entediante dia que viria. Dentro do banheiro me olhei no espelho e olhando atentamente podia ver meu rosto começar a envelhecer, alguém teria que me olhar fixamente procurando algo nele para notar. Olhei para o frasco na minha frente e o abri tomando a poção. Por mais que não desce muita diferença, mas era nítido a minha pele ficar mais fina. Fechei os olhos me apoiando na pia antes de me virar e ir para o banho.

Cumprimentei algumas das garotas pelo dormitório quando estava devidamente pronta e fui ao salão tomar meu café da manhã. Os professores estavam todos em seus lugares tomando seus dejejuns, nem ao menos me notaram entrar pelo salão. Também com esse entra e sai de alunos não tem porque eles me notarem.

Comi tranquilamente me deliciando com as pequenas torradas de ervas finas e frutas que tinha ali. Pelo menos, eu mantinha minha alimentação saudável. Não era fácil manter um corpo em forma por isso sempre tinha que fazer exercícios físicos também, não que eu pudesse ver agora minhas curvas na medida certa, mas é bom me prevenir.

O desjejum foi rápido e logo todos os alunos foram se preparar para as aulas. Minha primeira aula era de feitiço com o professor Flitwick um professor miudinho, mas que ao decorrer da aula descobri que era muito inteligente.

Após essa, assim que entrei na sala da minha próxima aula a atmosfera parece ter mudado quando meus olhos se encontraram com Quirrell. Sentei-me em uma mesa vazia ao canto, os alunos entravam pela porta e essa matéria eu teria com ninguém que Harry Potter.

Vi ele entrar na sala rindo junto com um garoto com cabelos extremamente ruivo e sardas no rosto. Os dois se sentaram do outro lado da sala e eu pensei que sentaria sozinha na sala, pois todos os alunos já haviam entrado na sala. Só que minutos depois do professor começar a dar a aula uma batida soou no local interrompendo-o.

Assustado com o barulho ele pediu para quem fosse entrar e então uma garotinha de 11 anos com cabelos castanhos que pareciam mais uma juba que realmente um cabeço. Ela entrou de cabeça baixa e pediu desculpas ao professor pelo atraso.

Quirriell suspirou e revirou os olhos pedindo para que ela se sentasse em qualquer lugar disponível. Ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça com seus grandes olhos castanho olhando em volta, porém para seu azar ou o meu o único lugar disponível era ao meu lado.

Pelo visto, eu teria uma parceira.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu e eu estreitei os olhos. Eu preferiria fazer a aula sozinha, mas não podia expulsá-la também. O meu fardo seria ter que aturá-la.

Com passos incertos ela se aproximou e colocou uma pilha gigantesca de livros na sua mesa. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que ela faria com tudo aquilo na aula. Ela me olhou pelo canto do olho e quando percebeu que eu a olhava abaixou rapidamente a cabeça fechando as mãos em punho e corando levemente.

Garota estranha. Revirei os olhos e prestei atenção na aula que o professor dava. Assisti pacientemente ouvindo ele falar tudo que eu sabia. Quando pediu para que todos lessem o capítulo no livro, observei-o voltar ao seu lugar e assim que estava sentado vi seus olhos caírem diretamente para Harry por um longo tempo.

Se ele continuasse a olhá-lo os alunos desconfiarão que tenha algo errado aqui. Ele não era nenhum pouco discreto.

Para ajuda-lo pigarreei levantando a mão.

\- Sim, senhorita Swan? – Perguntou atencioso demais.

\- Posso ir ao banheiro?

\- Claro, senhorita, mas não demore. Começaremos logo com uma leitura dinâmica.

\- Sim senhor. – Disse me levantando. – Com licença.

Passei em frente a sua mesa para sair da sala e sussurrei para ser mais discreto antes de sair para fora da sala.

O restante da aula passou relativamente rápido e o professor soube ser definitivamente discreto.

Ao anunciar o fim da aula permitiu que todos os alunos saíssem da sala. Pelo canto do olho vi Harry sair animado da sala e pulando de alegria com seus amigos.

Sua felicidade era contagiante, porém não podia dar o furo na frente de Quirriell, então apertei os lábios guardando qualquer reação que me denunciaria.

\- Você não vem? – A menina ao meu lado falou comigo pela primeira vez, nós passamos a aula inteira sem dizer nenhuma palavra e confesso que gostei do silêncio eu podia pensar melhor assim.

Estreitei os olhos a encarando sério e a observei engolir em seco. Eu ia responde-la, porém o professor me interrompeu,

\- Pode ir Hermione, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhorita Swan sobre seu acompanhamento dessa aula.

\- Oh sim. – Ela disse se levantando apressadamente e recolhendo o material. – Com licença. – Hermione, agora sabia seu nome saiu correndo toda atrapalhada segurando sua pilha de livros.

Professor Quirrell andou até a porta da sala e a trancou com um feitiço. Levantei-me da minha cadeira e caminhei até o professor.

Ele me fitou antes de levar sua mão até a túnica e começa-la a desmanchar. Nós não tínhamos nada para falar um com o outro, minha conversa era unicamente com outra pessoa.

Me curvei e ajoelhei me inclinando a cabeça para o chão em forma de respeito. Vi os pés do professor virarem para trás indicando que estava de costas para mim.

\- Milorde. – Falei com todo o meu respeito.

\- Isabella. – Sua voz saiu rouca e quase inaudível. – Confesso que por um momento achei que não conseguiria entrar no castelo, mas como sempre você jamais me decepciona.

\- Não para o senhor.

\- Levante-se. – Ordenou-me e fiz o que me pediu.

Pude ver sua figura, apenas sua face aparecia na cabeça de trás do professor. Os traços do rosto marcavam sua figura monstruosa do homem que já foi um dia.

\- Isabella, minha querida. Diga-me como conseguiu convencer Dumbledore a entrar no colégio e se disfarçar.

Abri um sorriso e ri deliciada.

\- Aquele velho tolo acha que eu estou do lado dele e tudo se tornou mais fácil depois que ele foi me procurar aquela noite como o senhor tinha me prevenido.

\- Você é uma ardilosa Isabella. – Sussurrou meu nome. – Eu adoro essa sua qualidade.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio meu senhor. – Agradeci curvando brevemente a cabeça. Um elogio vindo do Lord das Trevas era raro.

\- Agora, vamos ao que me interessa e só você pode me ajudar.

\- Certamente senhor.

\- Sua maior magia e uma tão poderosa no nosso mundo. Você conseguiu desenvolver um feitiço que ninguém nunca conseguiu e foi esse seu gesto que me chamou a atenção. – Eu queria poder toca-la em seu rosto sem a poção e principalmente com minhas próprias mãos, pena que não tenho nenhuma das duas opções no momento.

Aproximei-me dele e ergui meu braço tocando sua bochecha. Ele imediatamente fechou os olhos.

\- Posso não toca-la, mas posso senti-la.

\- Se depender de mim, poderá fazer os dois em breve.

Seus olhos abriram imediatamente me encarando.

\- É o que eu mais desejo.

Afastei minha mão do seu rosto.

\- O feitiço de imortalidade que criou utilizando a pedra filosofal poderia ser perfeita se a tornasse completamente imortal e não se parasse apenas de envelhecer e não morrer de causas naturais. Diga-me Isabella, não se arrepende de se tornar uma imortal mais velha que seus 18 anos?

\- Não milorde. Como o senhor eu também ansiava a busca pelo poder e não me importei ficar presa nessa idade.

\- Bom, não importa. Podia ser nova, mas já tinha o físico praticamente de uma mulher e não de uma adolescente.

Olhei para a janela da sala de aula.

\- A pedra está em algum lugar nas redondezas de Hogwarts. Alguém a tem faz alguns dias e provavelmente nem saiba.

\- É por isso que vai encontra-la para mim. Com esse seu feitiço posso recuperar meu corpo e me tornar novamente forte e poderoso.

\- Farei qualquer coisa pelo o senhor, Milorde. – Voltei a fita-lo. – Eu posso senti-la, mas o senhor sabe não será nem eu e nem você que a encontrará. Somente uma pessoa que a queira e não deseja utiliza-la poderá encontra-la. Esse é o problema.

O feitiço que fiz com a pedra me fez conectar a ela e assim podia sentir sua fonte de energia. Só não sabia o local exato.

\- Descubra para mim, Isabella. – Ele ordenou. – No momento só estou confiando a você essa missão, mas se fracassar sabe do que sou capaz.

\- Sei meus riscos e garanto ao senhor que não irei decepciona-lo.

\- É bom que não me decepcione, não quero acabar com a minha favorita. – Disse rouco e intenso.

\- Sim Milorde.

\- Muito bem, pode ir agora. Em breve conversaremos.

\- Com licença. – Falei e voltei na minha mesa apenas para pegar meu caderno.

\- Isabella. – O Lord me chamou, virei para encara-lo. – Estarei esperando por informações.

\- Irei avisa-lo de todos os meus paços.

\- Aguardo ansiosamente por isso.

Fechei o livro de cima da mesa e por fim tinha meu caderno em minhas mãos.

Olhei mais uma vez para Voldemort que me encarava fixamente e me encaminhei para a porta que destrancou no mesmo instante que coloquei a mão na maçaneta sai da sala sem vacilar meus passos.

Sai do local os corredores estavam vazios. Os alunos já deviam estar almoçando, no entanto eu não fui para o salão e sim para meu quarto. Subi quase que correndo pelas escadas ansiando para chegar logo no quarto.

Assim que adentrei ao quarto, tranquei a porta para não correr o risco de nenhum aluno entrar e parei no meio do quarto olhando para o nada.

Eu estava entrando em um jogo perigoso como há muito tempo atrás, mas dessa vez eu não tinha um lado. Eu pouco estava me importando para o bem ou o mal, dessa vez eu tinha um objetivo. Falhei uma vez e me deixei levar pelo poder, mas dessa vez seria diferente eu faria qualquer coisa pelo bem estar do meu sobrinho Harry Potter. Eu devia isso a minha irmã. Não consegui salva-la, mas o mesmo não aconteceria com seu filho.

Coloquei a mão dentro do meu bolso interno e de lá tirei o objeto de desejo de Voldemort. Ela tinha aparecido na minha mão depois da conversa que tive com ele assim que soube que Dumbledore veio me visitar.

Antes eu senti a necessidade de me tornar imortal, não era essa a vida que eu queria, mas as circunstancias me levaram a ela. Eu agora me arrependia de ter feito esse feitiço que criei só para chamar a atenção de Voldemort. Consegui extrair o elixir da vida da pedra sem ter que usa-la nunca mais para envelhecer. Depois que toda a tragédia aconteceu, eu queria apenas envelhecer e morrer quando a idade chegasse e eu era covarde o suficiente para tentar me matar.

Agora nem esse direito eu tinha, grandes feitiços há grandes responsabilidades, mas nunca mencionam que também há grandes consequências. A minha foi trágica e não podia ser desfeita, então eu viveria nesse corpo de adolescente e jamais viveria uma vida que torcia para que fosse normal.

Apertei a pedra com força machucando os nós dos meus dedos. Nunca pensei que colocaria minhas mãos na pedra filosofal novamente.


End file.
